Tu eres mi princesa
by Maguie Grand
Summary: En Inglaterra, Terry Grandchester, es el mejor general del ejército, gozaba del cariño de la reina Elroy Andrew. Pero todo cambia cuando se enamora de su nieta, la princesa Candy Andrew, ¿Hará lo posible para luchar por aquel amor prohibido por las diferencias de clases scubre esta historia de amor, Me base al cuento Peruano Ollantay. que tiene un final feliz.


**13**

**Tu eres mi princesa **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. **

**Personajes principales: **Candy White y Terry Grandchester…

**Me base al cuento peruano Ollantay. **

**Final feliz… **

Sucedió que, en Inglaterra, Terry Grandchester, era el mejor general del ejército, gozaba del cariño y consideración de la reina Elroy Andrey.

En el palacio vivía una hermosa joven, era la princesa Candy, era la niña de los ojos de la reina Elroy, quien deseaba casarla con un joven de noble cuna.

Un día el general Terry, visita al palacio, por orden de la reina, esperaba en la sala de recepción y la princesa Candy, caracterizaba por ser inquieta y traviesa, entra a la oficina y se choca con el joven soldado.

Candy intrépida le pregunta_ ¡Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿a quién esperas?

El joven como si fuera un niño se puso nervioso, al ver la belleza infinita de la joven, no atino a decir nada, la princesa le dice_ ¿Qué, no sabes hablar?, el soldado gallardo que nunca antes guardo silencio se quedó mudo, solo contemplaba los ojos verdes y la belleza sin fin da la muchacha.

En ese instante la reina Elroy entra, observa al joven prácticamente echo una estatua y observa a la princesa sonreír sin par.

La reina Elroy dice_

\- ¡General- ¡dice en tono enérgico.

El general despierta de su sueño y contesta_

-Mi reina, buenos días, agachando la cabeza- la princesa Candy abraza a su abuela, la reina sorprendida le dice_ compórtate, no vez que esta el general.

Y Candy le dice _ ¡Por fin, sé que es¡, porque hace como media hora que le pregunto y no me contesta nada. Yo pensé que era mudo.

La reina que era muy seria dice_

\- ¡General Terry, le presento a la princesa Candy White Andrey, mi nieta

El general Terry, se inclinó ante la princesa y beso sus manos.

Candy lo mira fijamente a los ojos, vio a unos tan azules como el mar y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por aquel soldado mudo.

Pero al ser muy traviesa y coqueta le dice_

-Mucho gusto general, con su permiso, me retiro. Candy se retiró.

La princesa Candy se retira a sus habitaciones y no dejaba de pensar en aquel soldado, a su vez el general Terry quedo prendado de la princesa, pero sabía que eso no era posible, pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella.

Tanto fue la atracción de los dos jóvenes, empezaron a citarse a escondidas, el amor fue creciendo y al ver que era imposible aquel amor, por la diferencia de clases, ambos decidieron casarse a escondidas, con la ayuda de la nana de la princesa Candy, llamada señorita Pony, la mujer que le cuido desde que nació, porque su mamita murió desde que era muy pequeña.

El único que sabía era uno de sus compañeros del ejército, llamado Neal Leagan, Terry le consideraba su amigo, no se daba cuenta que, en realidad, lo envidiaba ya que Terry era un soldado exitoso, había logrado obtener rápidamente sus asensos convirtiéndose en ser soldado, a general, puesto que el anhelaba, no dudo en traicionar a Terry, fue donde la reina Elroy y le conto que Terry amaba a su nieta Candy.

La reina reacciona con indignación a su oficial que jamás casaría a su nieta con un simple plebeyo, herido en su amor propio, Terry se subleva y fue expulsado del ejército.

La reina malvada manda a capturar y encerrar a su nieta y no le dio tiempo de despedirse de su amado.

Ni ella sospechaba que dentro de ella se formaba el fruto de su amor, el hijo del amor entre Candy y Terry.

Así pasaron diez largos años, la reina Elroy muere, en su amargura sin arrepentirse, nombra a su nieto Albert Andrey como su a sucesor, el nuevo rey.

Albert es un hombre generoso, al entarerarse la historia de amor entre su hermana Candy y el oficial Terry, manda a liberar a su hermana y llama a Terry y lo vuelva a nombrar general.

El encuentro fue muy emotivo.

-Mi amor, nunca más nos separemos, dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amada Candy, princesa, espero que estemos juntos para siempre, tu y yo, gracias príncipe Albert por comprender nuestro amor y felicidad- dijo Terry.

Y ahí aparece la hija oculta de Candy y Terry llamada_ Mayta.

Terry pregunta a Candy_ ¿Quién es esa niña?

-Esa niña, es nuestra hija, cuando nos separamos no me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y ella permaneció encerrada junto conmigo, ya que mi abuela me capturo y encerró- dijo Candy llorando.

Terry le dice_

-Mi amada esposa e hija mía, nunca los abandonare y estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo Terry. Te cantare una canción, mi princesa Candy.

-Te escucho, mi amado esposo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

_**Siento frío esta noche,**_

_**esta noche que no olvido.**_

_**una sonrisa y dejaste de ser**_

_**esa niña que ahora es mujer.**_

_**Ahora sé que puedes vivir sin pensar**_

_**que mi vida es para ti ...**_

_**las estrellas me iluminan**_

_**esta noche de los dos**_

_**Y quiero amarte todo el tiempo.**_

_**que me queda por vivir...**_

_**Ahora ya no siento frío**_

_**porque tu estas junto a mi...**_

_**Ahora sé que puedes vivir sin pensar**_

_**que mi vida es para ti...**_

_**las estrellas me iluminan**_

_**esta noche de los dos...**_

_**Y quiero amarte todo el tiempo**_

_**que me queda por vivir...**_

_**Ahora ya no siento frío**_

_**porque tu estas junto a mi**_

_**cantada por el Grupo Rio que es una banda peruana de rock-pop. **_

-Que hermosa canción, té amo mi amor, nunca más nos separaremos- dijo Candy sonriendo.

En ese momento Terry y Candy se dieron un beso de amor.

-Bienvenidos familia, usted general Terry, no se imagina cuánto amo a mi hermana y con tal de verla feliz a mi princesa que es mucho más linda cuando ríe, que cuando llore, soy capaz de todo- dijo el príncipe Albert.

El príncipe Albert Andrey, reconoce el error de su abuela, da la bienvenida a los suyos, la paz se restablece en el palacio y reina el amor y la felicidad.

**Fin **

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? una historia diferente.

Me base en una de las mejores novelas peruanas llamada Ollantay. De mi hermoso país Perú.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Nos vemos pronto.

El próximo minific es – El privilegio de Amarte- cuento de Candy y Terry.


End file.
